Mobile cellular communication is evolving beyond traditional voice telephony towards more sophisticated services, such as Push-To-Talk (PTT). Similar to conventional walkie-talkie communication, PIT is a type of Voice Over IP (VOIP) communication that enables mobile communication users to send a voice message to one or more recipients over a mobile phone by simply pushing a key (i.e., PTT button, etc.).
One particular version of PTT, called PoC (PIT-over-Cellular), has started to be implemented in wireless data networks such as GSM/GPRS and CDMA cellular networks. By using internet protocols (i.e., an internet protocol network), these networks can provide a packet-based data service that enables information to be sent and received across a mobile telephone network. In addition, the use of internet protocols also facilitates PoC through the use of instant connections. That is, information can be sent or received immediately as the need arises, subject to available time slots at the air interface.
Since bandwidth over wireless data networks is at a premium and call session set-up time and voice quality are the primary concern of users, the proper management of data packets traveling over the network is extremely important. When PTT sessions are established, the time period between the initiation of the call and the ability of the caller to send a voice burst is known as “push-to-tone.” This time period is measurable and standards have been established to provide carriers with a grading system with which to judge this measurement. The smaller this “push-to-tone” time period is, the better the user experience.
PoC is discussed in greater detail in the following technical specifications which are incorporated by reference: Push-to-talk over Cellular (PoC), Architecture, PoC Release 2.0, V2.0.8 (2004-06); Push-to-talk over Cellular (PoC), Signaling Flows—UE to Network Interface (UNI), PoC Release 2.0, V2.0.6 (2004-06); Push-to-talk over Cellular (PoC) User Plane, Transport Protocols, PoC Release 2.0, V2.0.8 (2004-06).
Of note, Release 1.0 is also available from the PoC Consortium as well as an upcoming PoC standard from Open Mobile Alliance (OMA). All of these are generally considered native PoC standards. Subsequently, a UE (user equipment), such as a PoC enabled cellular phone, supporting either of these standards is called a native PoC client.
Additional information is found in IETF RFC 3261, which is incorporated herein by reference. This document describes Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), which is an application-layer control (signaling) protocol for creating, modifying, and terminating sessions with one or more participants. These sessions include Internet telephone calls, multimedia distribution, and multimedia conferences.
Additional information is found in IETF RFC 3344, which is incorporated herein by reference. This document describes the method in Mobile IP by which a mobile node determines whether it is currently connected to its home network or to a foreign network, and by which a mobile node can detect when it has moved from one network to another.